


Shell

by gasolinehalsey



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasolinehalsey/pseuds/gasolinehalsey
Summary: Eddie just grunted and closed his eyes. If I tried hard enough, he thought, maybe I can sleep until Saturday.“That is very hard to do. You would not succeed.”





	Shell

He’d been sitting at the bar, nursing a single drink for hours now. Almost everyone had left, and the bartender was across the room drying glasses but keeping a close eye on him. He supposed people that nursed drinks at bars for hours weren’t usually having the best time of it. He was grateful for the concern, if that’s what it was.

Truthfully, he didn’t really drink much anymore. Not since Venom bonded with him. At social gatherings, he’d have a couple, but that was just the atmosphere and what he felt was expected of him. And it made things easier. Ever since Anne had left him- and rightfully so, considering the whole destroying her career thing- he’d fallen back into a pit he hadn’t been in for years. And even though he’d apologised, even though Anne had seemingly forgiven him, or at least was trying to, he couldn’t seem to get up and out. It was like he’d been swallowed whole.

**_Eddie._ **

He ignored the voice.

**_Eddie. Late. Go home. Sleep._ **

Eddie didn’t want to sleep. Eddie wanted something else. He wanted the hollow feeling in his chest to go away. He wanted the big black hole to finish the job and kill him. He wanted Anne back. He wanted to never see, or think of, Anne ever again. He didn’t know what he wanted, so he sat at a bar for hours with his head in his hands, wondering where he went so wrong.

Venom lurched him from the stool he was sitting in, and he didn’t bother to protest. Rudely slapping down some bills, far too much for a single drink, he let Venom walk them home. He didn’t really pay attention, choosing to shrink back into himself and allowing the symbiote to propel them forward. The sun had already started to rise and was just now peeking over a few of the lower buildings in the area, blindingly white. He didn’t realise how long he’d been sat in one place, and a wave of guilt and shame washed through him.

“ **Nothing to be ashamed of.** ” Venom spoke aloud, using their body as a mouthpiece for his voice.

_Actually, bud, it is. It absolutely is._

Venom shook their head but said nothing else.

 

 

 

Eddie’s phone blared from the nightstand next to his head. He picked it up, glancing at the time- _18:09_ \- before answering it. Anne’s voice filled his head as she greeted him.

“Howsgoin?” he managed to slur into the speaker.

“I’m good, Eddie. Are you okay? Did I wake you?”

“Oh, no, s’okay. I should be up anyway.” He paused, stretching away his last shreds of drowsiness. “How’s, uh. How’s Dan anyway?”

“Yeah, Dan’s good. He’s good, Eddie. But he isn’t why I called, actually.”

Eddie nodded. “Mmm. Why did you call? Are you sure you’re okay?”

The other end of the line was silent for a few moments, presumably while Anne gathered her thoughts. “Eddie. I called because I- I’m really worried about you. I haven’t seen you in a while, and you keep ignoring my messages and texts.”

Eddie didn’t say anything. It was true- he had been ignoring her, pretending her texts were getting sent to the wrong number, and a few times he’d even considered blocking her number, but he could never bring himself to do it. And he hadn’t seen her in what felt like forever but was probably only a few weeks. He wasn’t sure how long it actually was anymore.

“Why did you pick up this time?”

The question surprised him. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure why he’d answered the phone. He could tell her he missed her, which was true. He could tell her he was sad, which was also true. He chose to tell her nothing.

Anne let a few seconds of silence pass. “Anyway, Eddie. I’m having a small dinner party in a few days. Just Dan, me, and a few of our friends and work colleagues. Would you be interested in coming? I think it’d be good for you.”

**_Say yes._ **

“Sorry, Anne. I don’t really think that’s a good idea.” He felt like shit for saying it, but it was the truth. It wasn’t a good idea. Venom gurgled internally with displeasure.

He heard Anne sigh. “Okay. But if you change your mind, we’re eating at my place, Friday, 7pm.” _My place_ , she said, and Eddie felt a hollow pang in his chest. Less than a year ago, _my place_ had been home.

He nodded again, even though he knew Anne couldn’t see him. “Thanks Anne. I’ll keep it mind. And thanks for checking in. I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem. Stay safe, Eddie.” The line went dead.

He felt Venom manifest above his shoulder and waited for him to wheel around within eyesight. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, just stared silently with milky white eyes.

“ **Should have said yes, Eddie. Would have been easier. Now you have to call back.** ”

“Who says I’m calling back?” He meant to sound annoyed, angry, but he just sounded defeated. “I told her no, that’s that.”

Venom shook his head. “ **We’re going.** ”

Eddie sighed and slammed his head back onto his pillow. “We aren’t going. You can’t argue with me over this. I’ve made up my mind already.”

“ **You need this. You need humans. You are lonely, and sad, and smell bad.** ”

Eddie just grunted and closed his eyes. _If I tried hard enough_ , he thought, _maybe I can sleep until Saturday._

“ **That is very hard to do. You would not succeed.** ” Venom didn’t mean what he said in a nasty way- and if he did, it’s not like he was wrong. Sleeping for four consecutive days was very hard to do.

He felt himself lose control of their body, and though it annoyed him, he didn’t try to take it back. Not that Venom ever really prevented him from taking control- he just did things he knew Eddie needed to do every now and then without needing to be asked. He walked them to the bathroom, stripped down, and turned the shower on. The blast of water sprayed a cold mist back. When it had warmed up as much as it could, they stepped in. Venom slowly gave control back to Eddie. He picked up the soap and bathed for the first time in days.

 

 

 

Hair still wet, Eddie walked back out to the couch and plopped down, scrubbing his head with a towel. He had to admit, the shower did make him feel much better. He didn’t realise how much tension he had been holding until the warm water slowly released it. Feeling slightly less awful, he decided to watch some TV. There wasn’t much on- he’d had to get rid of cable to cut down on living costs. He settled with a cooking competition. Not something he was particularly interested in, given his culinary capabilities, but mindless entertainment nonetheless.

**_Eddie._ **

He sighed. “Yes?”

Venom manifested again, this time pooling forwards from their chest. His opalescent eyes pierced right through Eddie. “ **You will be going. To dinner.** ”

“I already told you, I’m _not going_. Do you realise how awkward it’d be? Having dinner with my ex-fiancée, her boyfriend, and a bunch of people I don’t even know?”

Venom grunted. “ **Would be good for you, Eddie. Get you out of your shell.** ”

“I don’t have a shell.”

“ **You have a shell. Time to get out.** ”

Eddie could tell he wasn’t going to win this. Not when Venom could just take control anyway, dress him up, and drive them to Anne’s place. “Alright, fine. I’ll go. But you _have_ to promise- and I mean, promise- that you won’t... make an appearance. At any point during the night. I don’t want to have to explain that to those poor doctors and lawyers. Okay?”

“ **Agreed.** ”

“Agreed.”

“ **Thank you, Eddie.** ”

 

 

 

Friday rolled around quicker than expected, and Eddie woke in the morning almost surprised by it.

**_Morning_** , Venom rumbled. Eddie could feel him on his chest, settled and curled up like a cat in a patch of sunlight. He liked waking up like this.

“Mm. Mornin’.”

**_It’s Friday._ **

Eddie nodded. “Sure is, bud.”

 

The day was fairly normal- not that it shouldn’t have bern, not really. It was just a dinner party. Eddie browsed through job listing in papers and on his phone, applying to all that he could. His savings were starting to dwindle, and he was getting pretty desperate for a new gig, whatever it was. Obviously, he’d have preferred journalism of some kind, but nowhere wass willing to take him after what happened with Drake. They still didn’t know the full truth of what happened, and considered Eddie a huge liability. Anne didn’t call again- but he didn’t really expect her to, considering he’d texted her the other day saying that he would come. For now, he wass just happy to spend time with Venom alone.

Venom pulled away from him, melting out from his shoulder blades to open the fridge behind them. He grabbed a raw steak, one of what was a pair, and swallowed it whole.

“Trash in the bin, please,” Eddie said without turning around. A few seconds later, he heard the stryofoam packaging fall into the bag. “Thanks.”

Venom hovered over his shoulder, just a disembodied head. He read intently over the innumerable newspapers Eddie had spread onto the kitchen table, some covered in marker, others barely touched. “ **Don’t need a job.** ”

“What?”

“ **We don’t need a job. Can get whatever we need, whenever we need it.** ”

“What are you suggesting?” Eddie looked up from the newspaper he was reading to look at Venom quizzically. “Are you suggesting we start robbing places?”

Venom grunted noncommittally. “ **Could be fun.** ”

Eddie almost laughed at how ridiculous it is. “Buddy... we can’t rob people. And, anyway, remember that one guy that we _ate_ for robbing Mrs. C? Because I sure do.”

“ **That was different.** ”

“Yeah? Tell me how that’s any different.”

“ **Because if we get a job, we spend less time together.** ”

Eddie shook his head. “Darling, we are quite literally _always_ together. You can’t get much more together than that.”

Venom suddenly retreated, melted back into their body like water to a sponge. Eddie could feel him blocking off their connection. He wasn’t sure what to think.

“Are you... are you sulking? Because I need to get a job?”

No answer.

Eddie scoffed in disbelief. “Venom, I need to get a job, so that I can get food- for me _and_ for you- and also so we can keep this shitty roof over our head. And also maybe so we can get cable back and stop watching crappy murder mysteries.”

**_Not what I mean, Eddie._ **

“What do you mean, that’s not what you mean?”

Venom sprung forth again, hovered right in front of Eddie’s face. He used to be frightened of this sort of thing, but he’d gotten used to it now. “ **Mean that if we get a job, can’t do this. Can’t talk. Can’t eat. Can’t do anything. Have to be quiet and still. Have to share.** ”

“B- what do you mean? Do you think I’ll be at the job the whole time? I’ll just... never leave? They legally have to let their employees go home, Venom. And what do you mean, sha-”

“ **Could be hours! Stuck for hours.** ”

“Yeah. That’s what jobs are. Stuck for hours, then you get money. Welcome to Earth.”

“ **Do not treat me like a child.** ”

“Alright, _fine_. Stop acting like one.”

Venom hissed and retreated for a second time. Eddie went back to his papers, ignoring the roiling feelings in his gut. He was annoyed, supremely, but also felt kind of guilty. Venom wanted something, he knew it, but he didn’t know what it was or how to give it to him. They don’t speak again for the rest of the afternoon.

 

 

 

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a button-down shirt and a pair of jeans. Nice ones, dressy ones. Not his usual slumpy ones. It’s a warm night, so he decided to forgo a jacket. He put on some shoes, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door. Venom hadn’t said a thing so far. It was inevitable that he would, but he hadn’t tried yet.

He started up the bike and after putting his helmet on- _Safety first_ , he thinks to himself- drove to Anne’s in silence.

There were a few cars outside already, big SUVs that dwarfed the sedans and hatchbacks around them. Shiny, with perfectly clean rims and windows. They were undoubtedly the cars of doctors and lawyers. Eddie pulled up and parked in a narrow space between two of them.

He walked up the steps to the door and almost knocked but stopped short. “Venom? I know you can hear me, so I’m just going to talk at you. We can turn around right now and go home if you want. It’s up to you, bud.”

Silence.

Eddie nodded. “Alright. Dinner it is. And no funny business, alright? Remember our agreement?”

More silence. Eddie knocked.

Dan pulled the door open a few seconds later and welcomed Eddie with a hug. It’s unexpected, but... nice. Eddie immediately felt more at ease. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be awful after all.

Anne was in the kitchen, serving up food onto clean white plates. Eddie was hit with that pang of sadness again. He remembered coming home from work to find Anne in the kitchen dishing out takeout onto those same plates. And then she looked at him, and smiled, and the sadness went away just a little bit.

“Hey, Anne. How’s things?”

She came closer and hugged him around the chest. He hugged her back. “Good, Eddie. Things are good. How are you?” She pulled away to look up at him.

He nodded. “Better, actually. Since you called, I mean.”

She smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. Still looking for a job?”

Eddie scoffed. “Yeah. It’s a whole big thing, apparently.”

Anne looked at him, eyebrow raised, but didn’t push. She was good like that. “Dinner is almost ready. Everyone is already sitting down, wanna meet me in the living room? We set a big table up in there.”

Eddie smiled. “Sure. Smells delicious, by the way.” He looked at the food crowning those crisp white plates- beef braised in a red wine sauce, new potatoes cooked in what seems to be butter and garlic, and string beans, stacked prettily together.

Anne laughed, a short bark. “Not my handiwork, you know I can’t cook. Dan made this.”

Eddie smirked, before moving into the living room. There was a nice wooden table set up there, one of those fancy modular ones that can expand. They must have gotten it after Eddie moved out. At the table there were already four people- two men and two women. They are talking quietly between themselves but looked up when Eddie approached. One of the women introduced herself as Margot, and the man sitting next to her as James. The other man is Luis and sitting next to him is Liza. They were all friendly and invited him to sit, Luis pulling out a chair. He sat, and nobody talked.

Margot broke the silence, saying, “Eddie, we were just talking about the Life Foundation. You were pretty involved in the downfall, right?”

Eddie was surprised. Not exactly the conversation he thought he’d be getting into when he entered the room. “Uh, yeah. I guess I was. What about it?” He was genuinely curious what input they thought he could have- they were literally lawyers and doctors, the cream of the crop.

“Well, we can’t exactly say much about it- from a legal standpoint, you understand- but both Luiz and I are representing the families of the victims in court. And James and Liza have been the primary caretakers for a lot of the people involved that survived the whole ordeal. Employees included.”

Eddie nodded. “Right. Okay. What does that have to do with me, though?”

James smiled, “We just wanted to get a... first-hand account. From someone that’s neither a victim or a perpetrator. We understand you broke into the Life Foundation facility? What did you see there?”

Eddie grimaced. It wasn’t exactly a fond memory of his. He’d watched a dear friend die right on top of him, directly after she’d attempted to murder him. The sound of blaring sirens replayed in his head.

“I saw lots of death. Seriously, dead people everywhere. Dead rabbits. Other animals they’d tested on. There were a few live people, too. One of them was- wa-” He choked up, unable to continue. Maria was a good person, and she didn’t deserve what had happened to her. “Sorry. One of them was my friend. Maria. But she died in my arms right after I broke her out of her holding cell.”

The people at the table looked at each other and Eddie sadly. He could sense that they genuinely cared and shared in his hurt. It felt... nice. In a weird way.

“I’m really sorry that happened, Eddie,” Luiz said. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. For the first time in hours, Venom stirred. Eddie ignored him.

“Yeah. So am I. What do you guys know about what happened there, anyway?”

“Not too much, actually,” Liza said sheepishly. “Only what our patients and clients have told us. And a lot of the victims refuse to speak because it was so incredibly traumatic. We know they were doing tests, and the tests weren’t working and just got a lot of people killed, but we aren’t sure what they were testing exactly. They weren’t really told much about the process either. I guess it’s easy to understand why Drake wanted to keep it under wraps.”

There was a commotion in the kitchen then, and the front door opened. The voice of another woman, not Anne’s, drifted into the living room. The click of heels got closer until a pretty brunette entered the room. “Sorry I’m late, guys. Uber troubles.” She looked at Eddie then, seemingly just noticing him. “Hey, I know you! You’re, um... Eddie, right? From the news?”

Eddie nodded, smiling. “Yep, that’s me.”

She offered out her hand, and Eddie took it. “I’m Beck. Underwood. One of Anne’s uppity lawyer friends.” She laughed at her self-deprecating joke. “Oh, thanks,” she said with regards to the chair Margot had pulled out for her across from Eddie.

Anne flounced into the room just then, carrying three plates, carefully balanced on her hands and arm. She served them to the opposite side of the table first, before disappearing back into the kitchen. Dan brought the next three out, and both he and Anne finished serving, including a large bottle of Shiraz. They all sat down, and in relative silence began packing away the meal. There was the odd compliment thrown at the chef, who gladly received it. Eddie had to admit, it was fucking delicious. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten something so nice.

“So, Eddie,” Beck piped up after they’d almost all finished, “How do you know Anne?”

Everyone at the table immediately looked down. Eddie laughed uncomfortably. “Uh, actually, we were going to get married. I’m her ex.”

Beck went beet red- or, as red as someone can get while wearing make-up. She was _really_ pretty, Eddie noticed. He felt a sharp twinge in his abdomen at the thought.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” She looked around to everyone else. Anne was looking at Eddie. She started laughing.

“Guess I should have told you that beforehand,” she said, still laughing. “Sorry, Beck.”

Eddie had to admit, it was kind of funny. And he was enjoying himself. Maybe Venom was right. Not that he would ever admit that, not now anyway.

“Dessert, everyone?” Dan stood up, eyes wide, collecting plates. Anne and Luis both helped, taking all the dirty tableware into the kitchen. They all returned a few moments later with decadent chocolate tartelettes, covered in sliced strawberries and drizzled with a divine caramel sauce. They all scoffed them down, savouring every bite. When everyone had finished, and the dessert dishes packed away, Dan took the table down to clear the space in the living room. They all moved to the couches and chairs, lounging around and idly chatting. Eddie went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

**_You like her._ **

_Yep._

**_Why?_ **

_She’s cute. And funny._

**_I’m funny._ **

_Yeah. And I like you too, most of the time. What’s the big deal?_

No reply.

_Whatever_.

Beck came into the kitchen then, and Eddie felt Venom shift away. He ignored him again.

“Hey,” she said. “I’m uh... really sorry about before. I had no idea about you and Anne.”

Eddie shrugged. “S’no big deal. That was a while ago. We’re still friends.” He finished his glass of water and immediately poured another one.

“Still. Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly at him. “Hey, where are the glasses?” He pointed to a cabinet above the stove. She walked over, opening the cabinet. She had to stretch up, even in heels, and a small sliver of her hip peeked out between her shirt and jeans. Eddie had to force himself to look away. She turned back around, glass in hand, and Eddie poured her a glass too. She hoisted herself onto the bench across from him.

“So, are you... on the market? Dating-wise, I mean.”

He almost choked on his water in his surprise. “Uh. Yeah, I guess I am. Why? Someone you know looking to buy?” He smirked. It’d been ages since he’d flirted with a woman. Felt good.

She smirked back. “Oh, y’know how it is. Market’s in shambles these days. Hardly anyone can afford to buy.” She looked down. “But, in all seriousness... you’re pretty cute. I can see why Anne liked you.”

He smiled. “You’re pretty cute too. Are you, uh... on the market?”

She grinned, hopping down off the counter and striding over to stand in front of him. “Yeah. I’m on the market.”

He leaned down slowly, letting her move away if she wanted. She didn’t. He pressed his lips gently on hers, and she pressed back. Nothing serious. Just a peck.

And then within him he felt an extreme heat, like a bomb had been set off inside. It was painful, like it was cooking him from the inside out. He groaned, grabbing his midsection.

“Are you alright?” Beck asked, concern colouring her voice. He grabbed the benchtop in an effort to stay standing.

“Mm. Yep,” he managed to get out. “Bathroom. Dinner.”

He ran down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He leant over the toilet, expecting to bring his dinner back up, but the pain suddenly stopped. He stayed there for a few moments just in case this was the calm before the storm, but his body seemed to be back to baseline. He sat down on the cold tile to get his breath back, before gathering himself up and heading back to the kitchen. Beck was still there, sipping her water. She looked up quizzically when he approached.

“False alarm, sorry. Thought dinner didn’t agree with me, but I probably just ate too much.”

Beck smirked. “Haven’t we all been there?” Eddie laughed in agreement.

They went back to the living room together, where everyone else was talking, and joined in the conversations there for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

In the early hours of the morning, Luis and James both decided to leave, citing the time. Anne and Dan wished them farewell, and everyone else waved them goodbye. Margot left soon after, and Liza retired to the spare bedroom- she’d planned to stay the night because she knew she couldn’t handle her drink, she told Eddie. He wished them both goodnight.

Their hosts milled around in the kitchen, washing and drying dishes, and left Beck and Eddie alone in the living room. They spoke quietly for hours about everything. Work, relationships, where they grew up, where they live now, hobbies, interests. She was fascinating. He didn’t try to kiss her again, though.

It was almost 3am when she suggested she should go home. She pulled her phone out and opened Uber.

“Y’know, I can take you home if you like? If you’re okay with bikes.” He offered.

She looked up, surprised. “Really? Sure! Do you have a helmet?”

“Hm, only mine. But I can ask Anne if she still has hers. One moment.”

 

He came back a few minutes later, holding the white and gold helmet. “Ready to go?”

Beck smiled at him. “Yeah, let’s go.” She brushed his arm with her hand before she took the helmet from him. “See you later, Anne! Thanks for having me, love. And thank you for the delicious dinner, Dan.” She hugged both of them. Anne hugged Eddie, too, and Dan clapped him on the back.

“See you guys next time,” Anne said, smiling gently at Eddie.

_Next time_ , Eddie thought. He was excited for _next time_.

They hurried out the door to Eddie’s motorcycle, and Beck popped the helmet on her head. Eddie did the same with his, then sat on the seat and gestured behind him. Beck climbed on clumsily, not sure what to do. Eddie instinctively grabbed her knee, pulling it forward to his hip, which made her grab his waist for support. He got goose bumps where she touched.

He started the bike, and soon they were racing through the near-empty streets. It wasn’t far to Beck’s place, no more than 15 minutes, but at this time of night it felt like hours. And Eddie didn’t want it to end. He liked the feeling of someone wrapped around him, holding tight.

When they pulled up to her building- a nice high-rise- Eddie kicked the stand down and helped Beck off the bike.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” he said, while extricating her hair from the helmet buckle.

She smiled through the visor. “So did I.” He unclipped the buckle and pulled the helmet from her head, and brushed the strands of hair out of her face. He leaned down again and brushed his lips lightly over hers. She pulled him in and deepened the kiss. The searing heat instantly returned, and he let go, gasping for air.

Beck looked concerned, and a little sad. She asked for his number anyway, which he was happy to give. She wished him goodnight, and he watched her safely get into her building before he started the bike up again and left.

 

 

 

Back in his own apartment, he laid down on the bed and took his phone out. He wasn’t expecting anything yet, not really... but maybe he was.

**_Have fun?_ **

_Yeah. I really did. Thanks for not fucking around, Venom._

Venom stayed quiet.

“Alright. We really need to talk about our argument today, because you can’t keep ignoring me and I can’t keep getting ignored. We share a body, so we gotta work this one out. What’s going on?”

Black tendrils crept across their body, phasing in and out of sight slowly.

“Yeah, I don’t know what that means, bud. You’re gonna have to talk to me.”

Slowly, Venom manifested in front of him, but refused to look at him. His eyes were downcast with what Eddie could only describe as shame.

“ **Do you love us, Eddie?** ”

“Do I- yeah, of course I do. Of course.”

“ **But do you love... _us_ , Eddie. Venom.**”

“You mean you?”

Silence.

“Oh. You mean you.”

Venom looked down further and a wave of emotion crashed between them. Eddie shuddered under the intensity. There were so many feelings rolling off of Venom right now, but the strongest... could only be described as jealousy. _Woah_.

“Wait a moment. Are you the reason that when I kissed Beck twice tonight I almost threw my intestines up?”

Venom grimaced, as much as he could anyway. “ **I’m sorry, Eddie.** ”

“Oh. Oh my god... Venom, are you jealous of me?”

“ **Eddie, in the nicest way possible, you are a fucking idiot.** ”

And before he could reply, Venom was on him. Quite literally. He pushed him back against the pillow, locking his... lips with Eddie’s. He’d kissed Eddie before, of course, once. But Eddie thought that time was Anne’s idea. He didn’t know the truth.

Eddie pushed back against the kiss anyway, and in an instant understood what he’d been missing the whole time. His desire for companionship, for love, couldn’t be found on the outside. The hollow ringing inside his chest was Venom’s, and although Eddie was sad about what happened between him and Anne, he realised with sudden clarity he didn’t want her back at any point. He’d made his decisions, and she’d made hers, and that was that. And he was okay with that.

He did genuinely like Beck, and he thought they had potential, but it was up to her now. Whether or not she texted him, he’d be okay. Although, he realised, she may not be okay with the whole dating-an-alien-by-proxy thing.

But it was hard to focus on much with Venom’s tongue halfway down his throat. When he started to feel lightheaded, Venom pulled back. Eddie sat up and looked at him.

“So, I guess... Things make more sense now. The job thing. The intense need to hurl whenever anyone touches me or looks at me. The guilt.”

“ **Yes.** ”

“You love me?”

“ **Yes.** ”

“You’re... _in_ love with me?”

“ **...Yes.** ”

“And you don’t want to share?”

“ **No. No sharing. Mine.** ”

Eddie smiled. “Okay. I guess I can work with that.”

“ **Eddie. Do you love us?** ”

“Yeah. Yeah, I love you, Venom.”

The hole in their chest immediately closed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me! I've written some fic before, but never for this fandom. Expect more, this was fun.


End file.
